


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Nomme_de_Plume



Series: The Pursued, the Pursuing - AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU - 1920s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_de_Plume/pseuds/Nomme_de_Plume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to 'When Roslin Met Robb'. Still AU, still set in 1920's-era United States, still set some two years before the beginning of 'The Pursued, The Pursuing. Feedback still welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

“So when do I get to meet this broad?” Theon leaned against the bathroom doorframe, smirking as Robb knicked his chin with a razor blade.   
  
“Son of a...” Robb reached for a tissue and dabbed at the welling blood before glancing at Theon. “Whadaya  mean, when do  you get to meet her? She’s  _my_ girlfriend.”  
  
“Yeah, and  _I_ want to meet her.” Theon grabbed a towel and swiped it at Robb’s ear. “You had shaving cream there. I’m sure your ma and pops want to meet her too. Bring her ‘round for dinner, yeah? Show her off. You haven’t even told us her name yet.”  
  
Robb rolled his eyes. The  _last_ thing he wanted to do was introduce Roslin to his family just yet. Not because he didn’t think they’d like her, but...it was just so soon. Roslin had only moved into the dorm, and therefore out of her father’s grasp, two or three weeks prior and to him, bringing someone home was a big step. Splashing water on his face, he scrubbed off the last of the shaving cream and snatched the towel out of Theon’s hand. “I show her off all over town. What, are you jealous?”  
  
“Please,” Theon scoffed. “You’ve got a steady gal and you’re still not getting any. I’ve got a handful of them and can get my jollies any time, day or night. I’m not jealous.”  
  
Robb laughed, brushing past Theon and heading down the hall to his room. He chucked the towel at him and flopped across his bed, clasping his hands behind his head. “I’ll bring her around when the time is right, don’t you worry. I’m taking her down to the boardwalk tonight - they’re closing it for the season in a few weeks and she wanted to make it down there one more time.”  
  
“You romantic, you.” Theon nudged him over and sat on the edge of the bed. “I can spot you a few rubbers, if you want...there’s this place just under one of the piers. Very private, you know what I mean...”  
  
Robb glowered. “No, thank you, she’s a good girl. She doesn’t do things like that.”  
  
“Oh please,  _you_ don’t do things like that is what you mean.”  
  
“Shut your gob, Greyjoy.” Robb shot back testily. Theon had been giving him grief for years over having never been with a girl, and had even offered to lend him one of his whores for a few hours for his last birthday.   
  
Theon grinned and elbowed Robb’s ribs good-naturedly. “Ah, I’m just givin’ you shit. Although...” he scratched his chin thoughtfully, “if you’re still a blushing maiden by the time you turn twenty, I’m clearly not being a bad enough influence on you. I’ll have to step it up, I suppose.”  
  
“Please don’t.” Robb sat up and crossed the room, pulling a shirt out of his closet and fiddling with the buttons. “You’re already fucking anything with a set of tits, Theon. No need for you to start fucking anything without them, too.” Glancing in the mirror, he saw Theon stretched out on his bed, raising a choice digit to him. “What’re you doing tonight, anyway?”  
  
Theon shrugged, propping himself up on an elbow. “Fucking anything with a set of tits, more than likely. Your girl’s a co-ed, right?”  
  
“Yes...” Robb struggled with his tie, still watching Theon and not necessarily liking the gears grinding in his head.  
  
“She got any cute little friends that need introducing into the big city life?” Theon’s grin was positively lecherous now, and Robb turned to face him.  
  
“No. Absolutely not. Even if you do meet her, you behave yourself, understand?”   
  
Theon placed a hand over his heart, his smile never budging. “You have my word as a Greyjoy.”  
  
\------------------  
  
“I love the beach.” Roslin hugged her knees to her chest, slipping her shoes off and digging her toes in the hot sand. She tilted her face up to the sun, basking, and Robb couldn’t help but smile. She’d done away with her braid, and the sea breeze was blowing her chestnut hair away from her face, tugging and playing with it. Robb’s fingers were twitchy, and he damn near had to sit on his hands to keep himself from tunneling them through those gleaming locks. Roslin kept talking, drawing his attention away from her hair. “I’m so glad my dorm is so close. I could come down here every night and never get sick of it.”  
  
“Maybe we could.” Robb shrugged and grinned suddenly, seizing Roslin around the waist and tickling her ribs. She squealed with laughter, wiggling against him and grabbing his wrists ineffectively. He laughed and tickled harder, and eventually Roslin tumbled against him, knocking him onto his back. He pulled her against his chest, clasping his hands around her. “It’s not like you have anything else going on, right? Certainly not busy with schoolwork.” He laughed as Roslin swatted his chest.   
  
“I’m  _very_ busy! I spent an hour last night studying, a whole hour!  _And_ I had tennis practice too! Do you have  _any_ idea how busy that keeps me-”  
  
“Alright, alright, sorry I asked.” Robb laughed and tugged a lock of hair. “I know how busy you are.”  
  
Roslin ran her fingers through his curls, smiling down at him and touching her forehead to his briefly. “We’re going to get all sandy down here.”  
  
When Robb inhaled he could smell her shampoo and perfume mixed with the salty sea air, and that plus the  warmth of her body against his made him wish he’d taken Theon up on his offer of rubbers. Roslin smiled and kissed him, lightly at first but suddenly deeper. Robb cupped the back of her head, drawing her closer. The sound of the waves crashing matched the rushing in his ears, and when he felt Roslin’s tongue slip past his lips his mind went white. His hand bunched in the fabric of her skirt, and by God if the little noise she made wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever heard-  
  
“Oi, Stark, I told you to keep that under the pier!”  Robb suddenly felt unmoored as Roslin scrambled off him, adjusting her skirt hurriedly. Robb sat up, dazed, and glanced in the direction of the voice, groaning inwardly.  _Son of a bitch_ .  
  
Theon was strolling barefoot along the beach, arm slung around a boozy-looking girl with hair too blond to occur in nature. His shirt was undone halfway down his chest and untucked, his pants cuffs rolled up out of the surf, and as he got closer Robb saw a series of red suck marks trailing down his torso. The girl giggled, an arm around his waist as she took a drag on his ciggy. One of the straps of her dress trailed down her arm, but she seemed not to notice. Theon glanced down at her, the wind tugging at his mussed hair, and Robb cursed himself from telling him where he’d be taking Roslin tonight.  _Course, not like he_ needed _an excuse to fuck someone under the pier._   
  
Robb glanced at Roslin, who was eyeing Theon with no small amount of apprehension. He took her hand, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, that’s just Theon. We grew up together.”  _And now I know what the word of a Greyjoy is worth_ . “C’mon, may as well introduce you.” He stood carefully and offered her a hand, brushing sand off her skirt.  
  
Theon grinned cattily as Robb glared at him and whispered something to his lady friend. She giggled and kissed him indecently deep, trailing a hand down his torso. Robb cleared his throat as it reached Theon’s belt, and his friend pulled away, winking. “Go on now, scram.” He smacked the girl’s ass and she trotted off, casting a filthy look at him over her shoulder. Theon watched her go for a full minute, smirk firmly in place when he turned back to Robb and Roslin. “Well well well, funny meeting you here.”  
  
“Yeah.” Robb grumbled. “Fucking hilarious.” Running a hand through his mussed hair, he sighed. “Roslin, this is Theon Greyjoy. Theon, Roslin.” He levelled his gaze at Theon, hoping to drive the point home.  _There, happy?_   
  
Theon’s clear grey gaze was mirthful and amused. _ Hardly , _ they said. He tucked his cigarette between his teeth and offered a hand. “Pleasure. Robb hasn’t shut up about you since what, June?”  
  
Roslin shook it gingerly, looking like she wanted to wash her own when he released it. “Charmed.”  
  
“So what brings you down here?” Robb barged ahead, safely ensconcing Roslin’s hand back in his own. He let plenty of warning leak into his tone, hoping Theon would take the hint and beat it. “I thought you had somewhere else to be tonight?”  
  
“Nope,” Theon shrugged airily, taking a long drag on his cigarette and tossing the spent butt into the sand. “Well, I suppose I could to find Kitty again. She’s always good for another go after five minutes or so. So, Ros, you got a last name?”  
  
“Frey.” The amount of distaste dripping from Roslin’s tone made Robb glance down to see if it was puddling in the sand, and also to avoid Theon’s gleeful grin. “And my first name is Ros _ lin . _ ”  
  
“ _ Frey? _ Y’don’t say.” Theon rocked back and forth on his toes, and Robb could tell he was nearly cackling with amusement. “Boy, now,  _there’s_ a name Robby and I come across all the time. It’s in the papers quite a bit too, isn’t it? In the police blotter? Robb, I never thought I’d see you slumming quite like this. Might be good you’ve kept your prick out of this one.”  
  
“Knock it off, Theon,” Robb took a step forward, aiming for a menacing tone but clearly falling short. Roslin huffed indignantly behind him.  
  
“Who’re  _you_ to talk about slumming? What’d you say your last name was?  _Greyjoy?_ ” Roslin’s voice piped over his shoulder. “My family may not be stellar but they’re nowhere  _near_ as slimy as yours! And who’re you to talk about where his prick should go? You just got done with a Goddamn  _ whore , _ for Chrissake!”  
  
Theon’s laughter finally burst forth, his grin sharpening. “Oh, slimy? That’s one I haven’t heard since grade school. And just for future reference, Kitty’s no whore. I never have to pay her.”  
  
Robb groaned internally again, wishing a tidal wave would just pop up and put him out of his misery.  _Roslin’ll never speak to me again._ He cleared his throat, gently pushing Roslin back behind him and feeling her glare burn over his shoulder. “Hey, Theon, why don’t you head on back to the house, yeah? Jory said he was having some trouble with one of the trucks, he could probably use a hand.” The lie was desperate and cellophane thin, and they all knew it. Theon traced a circle inside his cheek with his tongue, studying the two of them.  
  
“Alright, buddy, I’ll leave you two to it. Just...here.” Theon fished in his pants pocket and slapped a tin of rubbers into Robb’s hand. “If you still wanna put it to her, be smart about it, yeah?” He touched two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute. “Ros, nice to finally meet you. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”  
  
“Go to Hell.” Roslin snapped. Theon winked and headed back down the beach. As soon as he was out of earshot Robb turned to Roslin, gripping her shoulders.   
  
“I am so sorry, Roslin, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Robb didn’t like the way he could see the muscles in Roslin’s jaw clenching. “I’ll talk with him tonight and make him apologize, alright?”  
  
“Don’t bother, Robb.” Roslin bent down and gathered up her shoes. “I’m going. I’ll catch a cab or something.”  
  
“Roslin, no...” Robb grabbed her arm. “Listen, don’t let him get to you. That’s just how Theon is. He’s an ass by nature. He didn’t mean any of it, I’m sure.” Privately, he wasn’t so sure, but what he  was sure of was that he wasn’t about to let Theon’s pettiness ruin what had been a perfectly good evening. “C’mon, don’t go, alright? Please?” Roslin gave him a sideways glance, her jaw still jutted out. Robb drew her closer, clasping his hands around her shoulders. “Pretty please?” A smile quirked the edges of those lips he loved to kiss, and he fought back a grin. “With a cherry on top?”  
  
Roslin finally smiled up at him, but she was still angry. “Alright, I’ll stay, but I do  _not_ like him, Robb, even if he is your...what is he, again?”  
  
Robb shrugged. “In the eyes of the law, a foster brother. But he is my friend underneath that. As close to a best friend as I’ve got, really.”  
  
“Ugh.” Roslin pouted and draped an arm around his waist. “I don’t want to talk about him anymore. Ever. And don’t bring him along on any of our dates, not if he’s going to be hanging out with trash like that girl he was with.”  
  
“I won’t, I promise.”  
  
“Pinky swear?” She looked up at him, the setting sun glinting gold in her eyes, and Robb smiled, hooking his pinky around her proffered one.  
  
“Pinky swear.”  
  
“Good. Now get me some ice cream. A sundae, with a big ol’ cherry on top. I’m starving.”  
  
\------------------  
  
Theon’s guest house was dark when Robb got home that night and there was no sign of Uncle Edmure’s Caddy that they sometimes borrowed, So Robb settled himself on the porch steps and leaned against the railing, waiting for Theon to return. He thought he knew what had happened tonight - Theon never had the easy graces that earned him many friendships. Any, as a matter of fact. He was two years older than Robb, but all during school the boys had grown increasingly inseparable. Where Robb would occasionally date and have girlfriends, however, Theon did not. His outings were mostly casual flings that earned him a bit of a reputation, one that followed him into his adulthood. He’d never grown up in that regard, and Robb was starting to doubt he ever would.  
  
Before Robb could linger more on his thoughts, a wide swath of headlights announced Theon’s return. He parked the car in front of the guest house, tires crunching on the crushed shells, and made his way around the front of it. He gave Robb a crooked grin when the younger boy stood and seeing it, all of Robb’s annoyance at him boiled back to the surface. Whatever Theon’s problem was, it wasn’t Roslin’s fault and it wasn’t his place to take it out on her. Besides, she’d had a point. Sure, the Freys were low-life thugs, but what were the Greyjoys? Cunning, cutthroat crime lords who’d put a knife in your back as soon as look at you.   
  
Theon tucked his hands in his pockets, looking especially smug at Robb’s expression. “So she dump you then?” Robb didn’t say anything, but instead slammed his fist in to Theon’s gut with all the force he could muster. Theon doubled over, the wind driven out of him as he clutched the Caddy’s passenger side mirror to keep from falling entirely. “ _Jesus_ , Stark, what the fuck is your problem?” he wheezed.  
  
 _ “ My _ problem? What the fuck is  _your_ problem?” Robb’s fist was still clenched, but he let Theon straighten before slamming him against the Caddy. “What the Hell did you mean by coming out like that tonight and talking to Roslin like that?”  
  
Despite the fact he was still coughing a bit, Theon managed to smirk and it was all Robb could do to keep from breaking his  jaw. “What, was she upset? I was only speaking the truth, pal. She’s damn near gutter-trash and you deserve better.”  
  
“What, and you’re not?” The words shot out of Robb’s mouth and found their target. Theon blinked and his grin fell for a split second before returning, a slow, curling thing. Robb let him go and took a step back, not liking where things were headed. “Face it, Theon, next to you and yours, the Freys deserve to have statues built of them down at St. Patrick’s.”  
  
“Oh, that’s right, I forgot. Well, God bless the Starks for taking in such a poor unfortunate soul and making me your own personal charity case.” Theon spat out, and his sharp grin was gone. “Let me bow and scrape and prostrate myself in front of you for making sure I was saved from the vile clutches of my family. Would you like me to name my firstborn after you as tribute?”  
  
“Stop it, Theon.” Robb’s voice was quiet. “This has nothing to do with your family or how you got here, and you  _know_ it.” That was the truth. None of the Starks had ever made a big deal of how Theon came to be theirs. He’d been a child in need of help, and Robb’s parents had taken him in. End of story. “Just tell me what your problem with Roslin is and don’t say her family. You can’t play that card anymore.”  
  
“I don’t have a problem with Roslin,” Theon said evasively.  
  
“So what is it then?”  
  
“Just forget it, alright? Listen, Stark, I’m tired and just want to go to bed-” Theon made to brush past Robb, but he grabbed his arm and forced him around again.  
  
“Bullshit. Now listen here, Theon.” Robb got right in Theon’s face, close enough to smell the cigarette smoke and whiskey on his breath. “We're gonna get oen thing straight right now: I like this girl. A lot. But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to be spending  _all_ my time with her, you got it? You still get me all day at work, and whenever Roslin isn’t in class. We’ll still shoot the shit just like we always did. This doesn’t change anything, so just dislodge whatever stick’s up your ass and get over it, understand? Because I’m not going to chose between you and her.”  
  
Something passed over Theon’s face then, an emotion Robb couldn’t face, and then the smirk was back. “What, you think I’m  _jealous_ ? Please, Robb. And get out of my face, your breath smells like you’ve been necking with a bottle of Hershey’s syrup.” Theon shoved him away lightly. “Spend all the time you want with your little girlfriend. It’s no skin off my ass. She’s just a girl, and those come and go all the time. Three of them did tonight, come to think of it.”   
  
Robb rolled his eyes. “One day, Theon, you’re going to meet a girl who’s going to get her hooks in you so bad you won’t know which way’s up, and you’ll be falling all over yourself to keep her happy.”  
  
“Oh please.” Theon scoffed, rubbing his belly where Robb had punched him. “Do I look like the kinda guy to get pussywhipped like that?”  
  
“No,” Robb replied, “which’ll make it all the funnier when it happens.”  
  
Theon chuckled once, mounting the porch steps and heaving a sigh. “Alright. I’ll  _try_ to be nicer to Ros next time I see her, alright?”  
  
“Fat chance, she hates you now.” Robb said conversationally, taking silent pleasure in seeing Theon’s indignant expression. “She’s forbidden me from bringing you along as a third wheel on any of our dates.”  
  
“Well shit, let me go cry my bitter tears into my pillow.” When Theon grinned this time there was no malice in it, and the familiarity of it was heartening. “Will you let me sleep now? These dames, they’re riding me raw.”  
  
Robb held up a hand to stop him. “Please, I don’t need to know what a good time your cock has on any given night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He started up the path to the main house when Theon called back to him, and he turned. “What?”  
  
“Give me my rubbers back. Those aren’t cheap, y’know.”  
  
Robb grinned, hands in his pockets. “How do you know I didn’t use ‘em?”  
  
“Because if you did I could’ve called your girlfriend any names I wanted and you wouldn’t have cared.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Robb pulled the tin out of his pocket and tossed it back. Theon caught it easily despite the dark, and Robb heard him chuckle.  
  
“Says the blushing maiden.”  
  
“Good night, Theon.”  
  
“Sweet dreams, Stark.”


End file.
